CHANYEOL SENPAI!
by Mhrs826
Summary: Tentang Byun Baekhyun gadis cerewet yang menyukai kakak kelas nya sendiri yang menurut rumor dia adalah seorang gay. benarkah itu semua ? WARN THIS STORY CONTAIN GS!/SCHOOL-LIFE
1. Chapter 1

**CHANYEOL SENPAI!**

Lenght : Chaptered

Rated : K

Genre : Humor, romance, school-life

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun

Presented by : Seochann

AN: Oke sebelum ke cerita pertama-tama gua mau bilang jangan bash gua! plis :'v ini ff terinspirasi dari banyak nya ff yang ber cast chankris oke nah disana aku mikir kalo iya menurut sebagian orang chanyeol itu uke gimana kalo aku buat dia jadi laki-laki sejati :'v sebenernya ini juga bentuk penolakan terhadap chankris plis deh chanyeol keker gitu kece gitu ganteng gitu (waloun suka pose imut.g) dia itu laki-laki sejati nah maka dari itu gua buat cerita ini mian kalo menyinggung gua cuman menyampaikan pendapat gua aja.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **WARN GS!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Baekhyun mengamati satu-satu wajah peserta upacara kelas 12 IPS 2 dengan teliti. _Di mana dia ?_ batin Baekhyun frustasi. Matanya tak henti-hentinya memandang ke arah kelas 12 IPS 2 yang tengah khusyuk memperhatikan pidato dari kepala sekolah di hari senin yang terik ini.

"Sudah ketemu ?" tanya Luhan yang berdiri di sebelah kanan nya

Baekhyun menggeleng tanpa mengalihkan pandangan nya dari kelas tersebut.

"Dia terlalu tinggi masa tidak terlihat" celetuk Kyungsoo yang berdiri di sebelah kirinya membuat Baekhyun memberengut kan bibirnya.

"Jangan menghina nya!"

"Kenapa kau masih suka sih ? Bek dia itu gay bahkan semua orang juga tau kalau dia mengaggumi Wu Yifan teman sekelas kita"

Baekhyun meremas jari-jarinya "Aku tidak peduli aku yakin dia tidak gay"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas "Oh ayolah keimutan nya bahkan menyaingi dirimu sendiri"

"TIDAK ! AKU YAKIN DIA TIDAK G-" sialan sekarang semua mata memandang ke arah mereka bertiga termasuk kepala sekolah yang berwajah keibuan tetapi berhati ibu tiri. "-ay"

"Kau!" kepala sekolah menunjuk ke arah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melirik kekanan ke kiri "Siapa? aku ?"

"Ya siapa lagi memang yang paling cebol di kelas 11 IPS 1" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya

Nah benarkan dia berhati ibu tiri, kini seluruh sekolahan menertawai Baekhyun. Seluruh sekolahan?! Termasuk pujaan hatinya yang tertawa-tawa bersama teman-teman nya sembari melirik Baekhyun tanpa Baekhyun sadari.

"Majulah kesini"

Baekhyun menggeleng "Tidak mau ibu jahat seperti ibu tiri!" dan Baekhyun sukses membuat satu sekolahan berganti menertawakan kepala sekolah. Great!.

Luhan menepuk dahinya,Kyungsoo menunduk kan wajah nya. Baekhyun bodoh atau kelewat polos?

"Apa?!"

"Ibu jahat! Berhati ibu tiri! Aku tidak cebol lihat ibu dan aku tinggi siapa ? tinggi aku kan ? sudahlah bu jangan menyalahkan keadaan kepada orang lain terima saja keadaan ibu memang sudah kodratnya kalau ibu cebol"

Wajah kepala sekolah berubah merah padam "Sialan! kau menghina ku hah ?"

"Tidak aku- hmffffff"

Kyungsoo langsung membekap mulut Baekhyun dan Luhan mengamankan tangan Baekhyun yang meronta-ronta minta dilepas. Cukup sudah anak ini berceloteh ria. Polos dan bodohnya si Baekhyun itu beda tipis.

"Mafkan dia bu maafkan dia. Dia memang bodoh dan cebol" Kyungsoo berucap sambil membungkuk kan badan nya tak lupa juga menekan kepala Baekhyun agar membungkuk.

Baekhyun mendelik. Heh dia tidak bodoh dan Baekhyun tidak terima di bilang cebol. Walapun kenyataan dia cebol tapi dia lebih suka di sebut kurang tinggi.

"Iya maafkan dia bu maklum dia bocah bu" Luhan ikut menunduk kan tubuhnya

Kepala sekolah memijit pilipisnya yang mendadak terasa pening karena ulah muridnya yang kelewat polos merujuk ke bodoh "Baiklah-baiklah saya akhiri pidato saya hari ini sekian dan terimakasih selamat pagi"

"Selamat pagi bu!"

Dan upacara terpaksa di selesaikan lebih awal dari jam yang seharusnya. Oh seluruh sekolah patut berterimakasih pada Byun Baekhyun.

 **CHANYEOL SENPAI!**

"Kau itu bodoh atau tolol ?" Kyungsoo berucap jengkel. Mereka bertiga kini sedang berjalan menuju kelas.

"Aku pintar" Baekhyun menyilangkan tangan nya.

Luhan memutar bola matanya "Sudah lah itu sudah berlalu lagian kepala sekolah sudah memaafkan kita oh ya kau tau tadi si senpai melihat mu loh"

"Benarkah?" mata Baekhyun berbinar-binar

"Iya karena kau bodoh dan membuat satu sekolahan menertawakan mu, demi kerang laut ajaib! Kalau kau bertingkah seperti tu siapa yang tidak akan memeperhatikan mu!" Kyungsoo memijit pelipisnya mempunyai teman seperti Baekhyun telah memberikannya banyak cobaan.

Baekhyun menghentak kan kakinya "Sudah ku bilang aku pintar!"

Kyungsoo mengibaskan tangan nya "Pergilah aku akan ke kelas Jongin aku rasa bersama dia bisa menenangkan pikiran ku sebentar" dan Kyungsoo segera berbelok ke kelas Jongin yang kebetulan sedang mereka lewati.

"Dasar pacaran mulu" omel Luhan

"Eih kau iri ya ?" goda Baekhyun dengan wajah menyebalkan

"Tidak! Ah kau menyebalkan!" Luhan berjalan duluan di depan Baekhyun

"Hei tunggu aku!" Baekhyun berlari mengejar Luhan "Mengakulah kau irikan ? yakan ? yakan ? yakan?"

Luhan mengabaikan Baekhyun dan segera masuk ke kelas kemudian duduk di bangkunya tercinta di ikuti Baekhyun yang mengekor di belakang nya.

"Ayo mengakulah" ternyata Baekhyun masih belum mau menyerah

"Tidak!"

"Iya saja"

"Aku bilang tidak!"

"Iya saja apa susah nya sih ?"

"Tidak! sekali tidak ya tidak!"

"Ayolah mengaku saja"

"IYA IYA AKU IRI AKU INGIN JUGA MEMPUNYAI PACAR AKU BOSAN SENDIRIAN KAU PUAS!"

Baekhyun diam. Satu kelas terdiam. Dan Luhan mulai menyadari kebodohan nya. Sialan! Luhan sangat malu oh virus si Baekhyun sudah menginvasi dirinya.

"Astaga akhirnya kau mengaku!" Baekhyun melompat kegirangan "Hoi teman-teman ada yang mau mendaftar sebagai pacar Luhan ?"

"Aku Bek aku" Kyuhyun mengacungkan tangan nya tinggi-tinggi.

"Aku juga woi aku juga" Donghae tak mau kalah ikut mengacungkan tangan nya.

Sehun pun juga mengacungkan tangan nya "Aku juga"

Minho juga mengacungkan tangannya dan hampir satu kelas mengacungkan tangan nya.

Baekhyun bertepuk tangan heboh terlampau senang "Luhan lihat banyak yang ingin mendaftar!"

Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah malu di lipatan lengan nya "Bisakah aku menghilang sekali saja" gumam nya

"Ada apa ini ?" Kyungsoo yang baru masuk terlihat kebingungan

"Oh kami sedang mencari jodoh untuk Luhan" ucap Baekhyun semangat

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya "He ? benarkah itu Luhan?"

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya sedikit untuk melihat Kyungsoo "Seperti yang dikatakan si bodoh Bekun" dan Luhan kembali menulusupkan wajah nya ke lipatan lengan nya.

"WHAT?!"

"Hahahaha dengar kan ? nah tadi siapa saja yang mendaftar akan ku catat ayo sini-sini" Baekhyun segera mengambil pena dan kertas nya.

"Apa yang dicatat ?" tanya Yifan a.k.a Kris si ketua kelas yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu kelas.

"Ah Kris" Baekhyun berlari mendekati Kris "Luhan membuka pendaftaran pacar kau mau ikut ?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ahni aku akan mendaftar jikau kau yang membuka" Kris menaik turun kan alisnya. Menggoda Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeplak kepala Kris membuat Kris meringis kesakitan "Dalam mimpi mu! Aku tidak mau dengan siapapun kecuali Chanyeol senpai"

Kris menahan tawanya "Kau bercanda ? wajah mu dan dia saja sama-sama imut bukan nya pacaran malah terlihat seperti sepasang gadis hanya saja yang satunya gadis jadi-jadian"

Satu kelas tertawa termasuk Luhan (yang sudah sudi mengangkat kepalanya) dan Kyungsoo.

"Diam!"

Seluruh kelas langsung terdiam.

"Kau Kyungsoo, Luhan" tunjuk Baekhyun dengan telunjuknya "Kalian teman macam apa kenapa malah menertawakan ku?! Dan kau Wu Yifan diamlah manusia kelebihan kalsium, berotak mesum, bergigi maju. Chanyeol senpai 100 kali lebih baik dari mu, dan lagi dia tidak imut dia itu tampan mempesona"

"Oh benarkah ?" Kris menyeringai menyebalkan membuat tangan Baekhyun gatal ingin menamparnya "Dia bahkan menyukai ku Baek ayolah seluruh sekolahan juga tahu"

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangan nya kuat-kuat "Aku tidak peduli! di mata ku dia tidak pernah gay dia -dia hanya belum menemukan jati dirinya yang sebenarnya" ucap Baekhyun pelan.

Brak!

"Hei ini bukan pelajaran drama kembali ketempat duduk kalian masing-masing bocah nakal!"

Sialan itu guru Kim. Guru matematika terkiller. Dengan kumis tebal, rambut model bapak-bapak tahun 90 an yang selalu di buat klimis dan mengkilat jika terpapar cahaya, oh jangan lupakan tongkat bambu yang selalu di bawanya kemana-mana yang tadi sempat untuk menggebrak meja.

Kau tau, konon tongkat itu sudah ratusan kali menjadi saksi bisu sekaligus alat untuk menghukum anak-anak bandel sekolahan. Tak ada yang berani menyentuhnya sekalipun kau membayar mahal. Karena apa ? guru Kim bisa tahu walau tanpa menyaksikan langsung siapa saja yang pernah menyentuh tongkatnya dan yah si Lee Taemin pemuda berwajah ke uke an yang duduk di pojok kelas sudah pernah mencobanya dan dia berakhir berlari ketakutan karena di kejar-kejar guru Kim. Hm ironis.

Baekhyun segera menduduk kan dirinya di bangku miliknya di ikuti teman-teman nya yang lain.

"Baik kita mulai pelajaran hari ini" guru Kim mengeluarkan laptopnya dan menyambungkan laptopnya dengan proyektor. Tak lama kemudian muncul gambar di layar proyektor.

"Kita akan mencongak hari ini" guru Kim terlihat mengubek-ubek file nya yang ntah berjumlah puluhan atau bahkan ratusan saking banyak nya. Selang beberapa saat muncul soal-soal yang membuat Baekhyun ingin muntah.

"Itu bukan soal itu adalah mantra kematian" ucap Baekhyun sambil memegangi perutnya.

Kyungsoo yang duduk di sebelah Baekhyun menggeplak kepalanya "Kau berlebihan otak mu saja yang keterbelakangan"

"Tidak Baekhyun benar" Luhan yang duduk di belakang mereka berdua mulai berbisik "Itu susah sekali aku tidak bisa invers kau tau ugh"

"Kita mulai dari nomer 1" ucap guru Kim sambil memperhatikan seisi kelas "Ada yang bisa menjawab ?"

Sunyi.

"Baiklah akan ku tunjuk saja"

Satu kelas bercucuran keringat dingin. Kenapa ? karena bila kau menjawabnya salah maka kau akan mendapat hadiah istimewa. Dengan kata lain hukuman yang sangat spesial.

"Tanggal berapa ini ?"

"Tanggal 22 februari 2016 pak" ucap Kris.

"Hmm" guru Kim mengelus-elus kumisnya "Absen 2 siapa ?"

"S-saya pak" Sohee mengacungkan tangan nya dengan gugup.

"Ahn Sohee-ssi" ucap guru Kim "Jawablah pertanyaan itu"

Sohee menelan ludah nya gugup, dirinya mencoba berpikir keras "A-anu jawaban nya 7/3 pak"

"Kenapa begitu ?"

"Karena x tidak boleh sama dengan 7/3"

"Kau benar" guru itu segera mengambil daftar nilainya dan mencentang nama Sohee "Selanjutnya kau boleh memilih teman mu Sohee"

Sohee melihat seisi kelas yang rata-rata memasang wajah 'jangan pilih aku jikau masih ingin selamat'. Sohee bergidik ngeri dan akhirnya dia terpaku oleh sosok Baekhyun yang malah terlihat kebingungan. Sohee rasa Baekhyun pas untuk menjadi sasaran empuk. Sungguh jahat.

"Byun Baekhyun pak" ucap Sohee

"Apa ? kenapa aku ?" Baekhyun protes tidak trima

"Byun Baekhyun-ssi kerjakan soal itu" guru Kim menunjuk layar proyektor

"T-tapi pak-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi an jawab sekarang atau kau ku hukum"

Baekhyun mendecih sebal "Sudahlah hukum saja aku percumah aku juga tidak bisa mengerjakan nya toh pak Kim juga hobi menghukum ku yakan ?" Baekhyun melipat tangan nya kesal

Brakk

Guru Kim memukul kan tongkat bambunya ke meja membuat seisi kelas terperanjat kaget kecuali Baekhyun yang malah sibuk menggerutu.

"Ya! Kau anak kurang ajar!"

"Apa ? memang kenyataan nya begitu kan ?" Baekhyun berdiri dan maju ke depan "Sekarang katakan aku harus apa ? mumpung aku sedang baik hati aku akan dengan suka rela mengerjakan nya"

Seisi kelas tampak kompak menepuk jidatnya rasanya mereka ingin membenturkan kepala seorang Byun Baekhyun ke lantai.

Dada guru Kim naik turun dengan cepat, wajah nya memerah sudah mirip Moon Gayoung dalam serial drama web Exo Next Door yang sering Baekhyun lihat saat akhir pekan.

"Kau-" guru Kim menghembuskan nafasnya kemudian menghirupnya lagi dalam-dalam "Kerjakan semua soal yang ada di buku paket mu sekarang aku ingin pulang sekolah nanti sudah kau tumpuk di meja ku"

Satu kelas menganga. yang benar saja ?

"Tidak mau aku mau yang lain!" Baekhyun memalingkan wajah nya.

"Kau pikir aku pedagang hah ?! Tidak ada tawar menawar!" guru Kim sudah berada di ambang kesabaran nya rupanya.

"Siapa yang bilang bapak pedagang sih ? aku kan hanya berkata mau yang lain hissh" ucap Baekhyun jengkel.

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahi guru Kim.

"Byun Baekhyun" panggil guru Kim tenang dan pelan tetapi sarat akan ancaman "Keluar dan kerjakan tugas di perpustakaan atau ku beri hadiah lain yang lebih istimewa"

Baekhyun bergidik melihat guru Kim yang seolah-olah tengah menguarkan aura hitam.

"Yak! Bodoh keluar lah sekarang!" Kyungsoo beteriak ke arah Baekhyun.

"Cepatlah" Luhan berucap gusar.

Dan akhirnya mau tak mau Baekhyun mengambil buku paketnya dan berjalan keluar dari kelas untuk menuju ke perpustakaan.

 **CHANYEOL SENPAI!**

Baekhyun menaruh bukunya di atas meja perpustakaan dan mendudukan dirinya di salah satu bangku yang mengitari meja tersebut.

"Dasar guru tua memang menyebalkan selalu suka mengomel dan menghukum tidak mengerti perasaan generasi muda yang tertekan karena soal-soal yang dia berikan aku tidak mengerti kenapa semua orang tua itu sama apakah mereka satu ibu dan bapak atau mereka satu gen sung-"

"hei! Bisakah kau menutup mulut mu ?" teriak pemuda berkacamata yang duduk tak jauh dari meja Baekhyun sembari menatap Baekhyun jengkel karena sudah berani mengusik nya.

"Mulut untuk bicara bukan untuk ditutup!" balas Baekhyun sewot.

Pemuda berkacamata itu menunjuk sebuah kertas keramat yang tertempel rapi di dinding yang bertuliskan 'harap tenang' "Aku yakin mata mu masih berfungsi" kemudian pemuda itu kembali fokus pada pekerjaan nya.

Baekhyun menatap pemuda itu tak suka "Aku sudah tenang kok! Memang nya aku salah ya kalau berbicara?"

"Apa otak mu berfungsi ? kau berbicara dan menyebabkan kegaduhan bodoh!"

"Aku tidak bodoh!" Baekhyun berucap dengan tegas "Kau juga berbicara kan? Lalu apa bedanya kau dengan ku ?"

"YAK!" pemuda itu membanting bukunya membuat beberapa ekor manusia yang berada di perpustakaan terkaget akan ulah nya termasuk Baekhyun "Tutup mulut mu dan kerjakan apa yang perlu kau kerjakan!"

Baekhyun berdiri dari tempat duduk nya "TIDAK USAH BERTERIAK AKU JUGA SUDAH DENGAR HISH!"

"KAU JUGA BETERIAK BODOH!?"

"MEMANG NYA KAU TIDAK HAH ? SUDAH JANGAN MENYEWOTI KU!"

"KAU MENGANGGU ORANG LAIN! AH SIALAN!"

Pemuda itu segera mengambil tas nya dan beberapa buku miliknya kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan wajah memerah karena jengkel. Rupanya pemuda itu masih sayang nyawa dengan tidak mengajak seorang Byun Baekhyun beradu argumen.

"Hissh menyebalkan!" Baekhyun menyilang kan tangan nya kemudian kembali duduk di tempat duduk nya

Orang-rang yang sempat menyaksikan argumen Baekhyun dengan seorang pemuda tadi hanya bisa mengelus dada prihatin. Prihatin, kenapa manusia bernama Byun Baekhyun tidak lulus-lulus dari sekolahan ini ? demi kantong doraemon kenapa ? kenapa ? dia hanya membuat jenuh satu sekolahan.

.

.

.

.

Sekali lagi satu sekolahan.

 **TBC**

Note : senpai itu sebutan untuk senior dalam bahasa jepang kalau dalam bahasa korea sunbae


	2. Chapter 2

**CHANYEOL SENPAI!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAP 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Seochann-**

 **.**

* * *

"Aku pulang" Baekhyun melepas sepatunya dan menaruhnya di rak sepatu.

"Oh kau sudah pulang ?" ibunya menyembulkan kepalanya dari ambang pintu dapur "Kau mau makan dulu atau mandi dulu ?"

Baekhyun berjalan naik ke atas menuju kamar nya "Aku mau tiduran dulu" kemudian terdengar suara pintu tertutup. Sungguh manusia out of topic.

Ibunya menggeleng "Dulu aku mengidam apa hingga bisa mempunyai anak sejenis dia? Hmm"

 **-CHANYEOL SENPAI!-**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ya cabul pergi dari kamar ku!" Baekhyun menendang-nendang badan adik nya yang terkulai di atas tempat tidur tercintanya "Berhentilah menginvasi kamar ku dan kembalilah ke habitat mu!"

Taehyung nama adik Baekhyun itu terpaksa tersadar dari mimpi indah nan mesum nya "Ya ya ya! Jangan menendang ku!"

Baekhyun tidak memperdulikan adiknya lagi dia sudah sangat lelah hari ini akhirnya Baekhyun melemparkan dirinya di atas tubuh adik nya.

"OH ASTAGA! KAU PIKIR KAU INI RINGAN HAH?!"

"Suuut! Diamlah aku lelah" Baekhyun menyamankan posisi tidur terlentang di atas tubuh adiknya

Taehyung akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah menjadi kasur dadakan "Ini jam berapa ?"

"Hmm" Baekhyun melirik jam tangan nya "Jam 6. Kenapa ?"

"Oh" Taehyung membulatkan bibirnya "Eh tumben kau pulang jam segini?"

"Aku mendapat hadiah istimewa dari seseorang makanya aku pulang terlambat" apa yang kau maksud hukuman istimewa dari guru Kim ? menggelikan.

"Oh begi- APA?!" Taehyung reflek bangun dari posisi tidurnya membuat Baekhyun jatuh ke lantai seperti sampah yang di sia-sia.

"YA SIALAN!" Baekhyun mengelus bokong nya yang terasa linu.

"Hadiah apa ? hadiah apa ?" wajah Taehyung sekarang 100 persen serius membuat Baekhyun ingin muntah karena sama sekali tidak pas dengan karakter nya.

"Ingin tau sekali! Sudah sana minggir dari kamar ku!" Baekhyun menarik-narik tangan Taehyung agar menyingkir dari tempat tidurnya.

"Nunna!" Taehyung memegangi tangan Baekhyun dan menatapnya dengan wajah memelas "Katakan pada ku hadiah apa ? dari siapa ? eoh ?"

Seketika Baekhyun merasakan gejolak di dalam perutnya "Menyigkirlah cabul!"

"Tidak sebelum nunna mengatakan siapa yang memberi dan apa yang di beri ! nunna tau kan aku sangat mencintai nunna ? kenapa nunna tega ? kenapa nunna menduakan ku? Apa yang kurang dari ku?"

"Ugh" Baekhyun menoyor Taehyung dengan tenaga dalam "Perbaiki dulu otak mu oke ? dan berhentilah menonton drama picisan"

Baekhyun bangkit dari posisi duduk nya dan mengambil pakain bersih dari lemarinya yang terletak di sudut ruangan

"Tapi nunna" Taehyung mengekor di belakang Baekhyun "Ayolah katakan pada ku!"

"Kenapa kau ingin tau sekali sih ?" Baekhyun melepas blazer nya tak lupa juga membawa ponsel Andromax C2nya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Karena nunna adalah orang yang kucinta" Taehyung masih mengekor sampai ke kamar mandi.

Baekhyun segera membalik kan tubuh nya dan menatap datar wajah adik nya "Cinta jidat mu! Aku tau kau anak mesum dan cabul kau suka ke kamar ku karena kau suka memandangi pakai an dalam ku dan berimajinasi mesum kan!"

"tidak itu-"

"Jangan mengelak! Aku bahkan sering melihat kau memaksakan imajinasi mesum mu pada kismis kucing ku dengan memakai kan satu set pakai an dalam ku padanya!"

"A-anu nunna i-"

"Sudah lah!" Baekhyun mendorong dada Taehyung hingga dia terjerembab jatuh keluar dari kamar mandi "Berhentilah menginvasi kamar ku atau ku pastikan JAV milik mu khususnya Mari Ozawa pindah ke tangan ibu!"

BRAKK

Dan pintu kamar mandi sukses di banting oleh Baekhyun membuat Taehyung melotot horor ke arah pintu sembari memegangi dadanya yang hampir terkena serangan jantung.

"Sungguh mengerikan" gumam Taehyung.

 **-CHANYEOL SENPAI!-**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi yang cerah secerah jidat Jessica. Semua orang menampilkan wajah gembira berseri-seri dan penuh semangat. Tapi tidak dengan makhluk bernama Byun Baekhyun yang malah menghentak-hentakan kakinya dan memasang wajah marah.

"KENAPA TIDAK ADA YANG MEMBERITAHU KU?!" tanya Baekhyun tak terima.

"Kau di hukum mana bisa aku memberitahu mu perubahan jadwalnya" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Kami pulang lebih awal" jawab Luhan.

"Tidak ada waktu hanya untuk sekedar mengurusi mu" ini adalah ucapan sehun.

"Aku lupa Baek maafkan aku. Aku pikir semua orang sudah tau tentang jadwal baru kelas" Kris memasang wajah menyesal nya

"Karena kau tidak bertanya" jawab Taemin.

"KALIAN KAN BISA MENGIRIMI KU PESAN ATAU BBM ATAU WHATSAPP ATAU APALAH!"

Zelo manusia yang paling cupu di kelas menurun kan sedikit kacamatanya "Kau tidak lupa bahwa kelas kita adalah kelas paling miskin kuota,pulsa dan sebagainya kan ?"

"ARGHHHH!" Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi membuat teman teman nya meringis miris melihat rambutnya yang 11 12 dengan nasib nya.

Kris mendekat dan merangkul pundak Baekhyun "Jangan bersedih sayang"

Baekhyun menatap wajah teman nya satu-satu "Kalian menyebalkan!"

Kyungsoo merotasikan bola matanya "Sudahlah lagian kalau kau membawa pelajaran juga percumah kau kan tidak pernah mendengarkan"

Sungguh kejam.

Baekhyun bungkam. Dia dongkol. Akhirnya Baekhyun hanya bisa mengikuti pelajaran olahraga dengan memandangi lapangan dari kursi penonton di kejauhan karena dia tidak membawa pakaian olahraga.

"Menyebalkan!"

Baekhyun menopangkan dagunya ke tangan nya matanya fokus melihat ke arah lapangan. Sungguh Baekhyun sangat bosan dia tidak bisa apa-apa, hanya bisa melihat teman-teman perempuannya tengah bermain kasti di lapangan sebelah dengan kakak kelas perempuan dan beberapa teman laki-lakinya yang sedang tanding bola dengan kesebelasan tim putra kakak kelas, kemudian sisanya dari mereka menjadi pemain cadangan dengan duduk dan menunggu giliran nya. Ah ngomong-ngomong tentang kakak kelas Chanyeol senpai sedang apa ya? Eh tunggu! Baekhyun melihat lagi satu-satu pemain bola yang menjadi lawan kelas nya.

"CHANYEOL SENPAI!"

Teriak Baekhyun heboh ketika menyadari sosok yang di idam-idamkan nya sedang berada di tengah lapangan menggunakan seragam oren yang Baekhyun yakini adalah seragam kelas Chanyeol senpainya.

"Aaaaaaaaaa!" Baekhyun berteriak heboh dan berlari mendekat ke pinggir lapangan "CHANYEOL SENPAI FIGHTING!"

Chanyeol yang di soraki segera menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dan menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kau kenal dia ?" tanya teman Chanyeol yang bernomor punggung 1 dengan backname SUHO.

Chanyeol menggeleng sekali "Tidak tapi aku rasa aku pernah melihat nya" ya kau melihatnya di lapangan ketika dia menantang kepala sekolah dengan beradu argumen Chan.

"Wuuuuu! Chanyeol sunbae suki desu! Fighting ! Ganbatte kudasai kau harus menang!" Baekhyun sudah menggila dia bahkan menggabungkan beberapa bahasa.

"Ya!" sehun berteriak dari tengah lapangan "Kau ini pengkhianat atau apa ? harusnya kau mendukung tim kita!"

Baekhyun menjulurkan lidah nya "Terserah mu! Pokok nya Chanyeol sunbae harus menang wuuuuu!" Baekhyun berteriak makin heboh membuat kakak kelas laki-laki nya yang sedang berada di tengah lapangan maupun yang dipinggir lapangan menahan tawanya melihat kelakuan Baekhyun.

"Astaga" Chanyeol menutupi wajah nya. Kenapa bisa Chanyeol mempunyai fans seperti dia?

"Pftt fans mu menggila" ucap lelaki dengan backname Chen dan bernomor punggung 21.

Chanyeol memijit pelipis nya "Aku tidak kenal dia"

"Sudah sudah!" Kris menengahi situasi yang sempat kacau hanya karena Baekhyun si gadis yang sangat berisik "Mari kita mulai kembali permainan nya dan kau Byun Baekhyun diamlah atau ku bungkam bibirmu dengan bibirku"

Baekhyun menatap horor Kris. Mau tak mau akhirnya Baekhyun bungkam dan hanya memberikan semangat dengan gumaman-gumaman kecil yang masih bisa di dengar oleh Chanyeol karena Baekhyun selalu berlari mengikuti Chanyeol bahkan ketika Chanyeol sedang menggiring bola. Sungguh, itu membuat Chanyeol sangat risih dan kehilangan konsentrasinya tapi Chanyeol tidak bisa apa-apa. Mau membentak tidak enak. Mau mengingatkan malas sekali berurusan dengan bocah bernama Byun Baekhyun itu. Sungguh serba salah.

"Kenapa dia mengikuti mu terus sih ?" bisik Xiumin teman Chanyeol sembari melirik Baekhyun yang berada di pinggir lapangan dengan risih.

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi "Aku juga tidak tau ck"

Akhirnya Chanyeol hanya bisa pasrah dan pura-pura tidak melihat Baekhyun. Permainan berlanjut dan menjadi semakin sengit. Kedua kesebelasan masing-masing kelas sangat tangguh dan tidak ingin mengalah, saat ini skor masih imbang yaitu 2-2.

Bola saat ini tengah berada di kekuasaan kelas 12 IPS 2. Xiumin yang mengusai bola tersebut. Xiumin berlari menuju gawang 11 IPS 1 di sana ada Chanyeol yang sudah bersiap-siap menerima operan bola dari Xiumin dan beberapa pemain dari kesebelasan 11 IPS 1 yang bersiap untuk menghadang Xiumin agar tidak menggiring bola lebih jauh lagi. Karena situasi yang tidak memungkinkan Xiumin untuk melakukan serangan terhadap gawang 11 IPS1, Xiumin akhirnya mengoperkan bola ke arah Chanyeol yang di tangkap baik oleh Chanyeol.

"Sunbae! Fighting!" teriak Baekhyun sambil mengikuti Chanyeol menggiring bola menuju gawang kelas 11 IPS 1.

"Ayo senpai masukan bola nya ayolah-"

"Ya! Berhenti mengikuti ku!" Chanyeol tidak jadi menggiring bola ke arah gawang dan malah menendang bola ke sembarang arah dengan kesal membuat semua pemain menghentikan permainan nya dan menatap Chanyeol bingung.

Baekhyun gelagapan "A-aku kan hanya ingin memberi semangat"

"Kau menganggu ku bodoh!" teriak Chanyeol emosi.

Baekhyun menunduk bersalah "M-m-maaf kan aku"

"Pergilah dan jangan menganggu ku lagi!"

"Hei!" teriak Kris yang berada tak jauh dari mereka berdua "Jangan membentak nya!"

Chanyeol menatap Kris tak suka kemudian berjalan pergi dari lapangan tanpa membalas perkataan Kris. Baekhyun masih menunduk kan kepalanya. Merasa bersalah. Dia tidak tahu jika kelakuan nya malah membuat Chanyeol jengkel.

Kris berlari mendekati Baekhyun dan merangkul pundak nya "Sudahlah jangan di ambil hati"

Baekhyun melirik Kris sekilas "Tapi Chanyeol senpai marah padaku" Baekhyun memberengutkan bibirnya.

"Ck bila Chanyeol yang marah saja kau begitu bersedih lihat kemarin saat guru kim marah kau malah menantang nya"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya "Itu beda lagi guru Kim kan bukan Chanyeol senpai!"

Kris merotasikan bola matanya "Yasudah nanti pulang sekolah sebaiknya kau minta maaf pada Chanyeol senpai mu atau mungkin waktu jam istirahat"

"Uhm" Baekhyun mengangguk sekali "Baiklah"

"Nah sudah jangan bersedih lagi" Kris mengacak puncak rambut pendek sebahu milik Baekhyun dengan gemas.

"Ya! Jangan merusak rambut ku!" Baekhyun menggeplak kepala Kris.

"Hahahaha"

Ouh mesra nya. Biarkan saja mereka berdua berkembang oke.

 **-CHANYEOL SENPAI!-**

 **.**

 **.**

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi anak-anak yang merasakan kelaparan segera berhamburan keluar untuk berburu makanan di kantin. Tapi hari ini Baekhyun lebih memilih menunda acara makan nya dan berniat mencari Chanyeol senpai di kelas nya.

"Ish Kyungsoo dan Luhan sialan dasar pengkhianat awas saja besok akan kubalas mereka!" ucap Baekhyun ber api-api.

Baekhyun saat ini sedang berada di kawasan kelas 12 sendirian. Sudah mirip seperti anak hilang.

Kenapa dia sendirian ? karena Kyungsoo dan Luhan tak sudi menemani Baekhyun. Saat Baekhyun menanyai alasan mereka, mereka hanya menjawab nya dengan alasan klise

" _Kau kan sudah besar jangan manja kau bisa kesana sendiri aku saja kalau ke kelas Jongin sendirian"_

 _Baekhyun menatap datar Kyungsoo "Kalau aku menemani mu aku hanya akan menjadi obat nyamuk! Lagian kelas nya hanya di sebelah kelas kita! Yasudah kalau kau Luhan ?"_

 _Luhan menggigiti bibirnya sembari memegangi perutnya "Anu emm aku lapar, aku tidak tahan" kemudian Luhan segera menyeret tangan Kyungsoo untuk ke kantin "Sampai jumpa Baek!" dan mereka menghilang di balik tikungan._

" _Pengkhianat!"_

"Lihat saja besok huh" gerutu Baekhyun sembari berjalan mendekat ke arah kelas 12 IPS 2.

"Wuih anak siapa nih nyasar kali ya"

"Heh bocah ngapain lo disini mak lo mana ?"

"Anju unyu nya sini dek sama abang"

Astaga sini sini sama om di jamin ga bakal nyesel"

"Heh!" Baekhyun mendelik sadis ke arah segerombolan kakak kelas laki-lakinya yang sedang berada di depan kelas 12 IPS 3.

"Wuih cantik-cantik kok galak sih dek" ucap salah satu kakak kelas nya yang bername tag changmin.

"Galak-galak jidat mu! Ngaca dong kakak godain saya gimana saya ngga galak!"

"Oh berarti kalau ngga saya godain, adek gak galak terus mau sama saya" kakak kelas lain nya bernama siwon menaik turun kan alisnya.

"Hish dalam mimpi mu!" Baekhyun segera berlari pergi dari lorong kelas 12 IPS 3 sebelum terjadi adegan grepe menggrepe. Baekhyun jadi teringat pepatah 'Jangan main api'. Hmmm.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati pintu kelas 12 IPS 2. Ingin nya langsung masuk tapi malu, kalau tidak masuk terus dia harus bagaimana ? menunggu Chanyeol senpai hingga lewat di depan nya begitu ?

Tunggu.

Sejak kapan Baekhyun punya rasa malu? Seingat ku dia sudah membuang rasa malunya ketika dia berlari keluar dari kamar menuju halaman rumah nya tanpa mengenakan pakaian apapun.

Baekhyun akhirnya hanya bisa clingak celinguk dari depan pintu kelas 12 IPS 2. Matanya meneliti satu-satu makhluk abstrak yang ada di kelas 12 IPS 2.

Pukk

"Adek cari siapa ?" tanya kakak kelas nya yang bernametag Kwon Boa yang Baekhyun yakini dia lah yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Eh" Baekhyun menatap bingung kakak kelas nya "Anu mau cari Chanyeol senpai"

"Hah ?"

"Chanyeol sunbae maksud ku hehehe" Baekhyun meringis menyadari kebodohan nya. Ugh harusnya kau sadar dari dulu Baek.

"Oh begitu" Boa melihat seisi kelas nya "Hmm maaf tapi sepertinya Chanyeol sedang tidak ada di kelas"

"Ah begitukah ? baiklah terimakasih"

Baekhyun tersenyum sekilas tak lupa juga berpamitan kepada kakak kelasnya kemudian berjalan kembali ke kelasnya dengan lesu.

"Bagaimana ?" tanya Luhan ketika Baekhyun kembali duduk di tempatnya.

"Dia tidak ada" ucap Baekhyun.

"Hmmm" Kyungsoo menyentuh dagunya "Mungkin dia sedang di kantin"

"Yah mungkin saja" ucap Baekhyun acuh kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya ke meja.

Luhan melihat Baekhyun dengan khawatir "Hei kau tidak apa-apa kan ?"

"Ya" jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Hei jangan bersedih" Kyungsoo menyentuh pundak Baekhyun "Kau bisa menemui nya saat pulang Baek kami berdua akan menemani mu" Kyungsoo melirik ke Luhan sekilas dan Luhan membalas nya dengan anggukan.

"Baiklah"

 **-CHANYEOL SENPAI!-**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun kembali celingak celinguk di depan gerbang.

"Mana dia ?" gumam Baekhyun.

Sabar Baek sebentar lagi dia akan keluar" ucap Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk dengan handphone nya.

"Eh eh itu dia!" seru Luhan sembari menunjuk ke arah Chanyeol yang berjalan menghampiri Kris dan tampak berbicara serius dengan Kris.

Baekhyun yang awal nya tersenyum kini menampilkan raut wajah bingung "Mau apa mereka ?" tanya Baekhyun ketika melihat Chanyeol menyeret Kris masuk lagi ke kawasan sekolah.

"Aku harus mengikuti nya" gumam Baekhyun sembari berlari cepat megekor di belakang Kris dan Chanyeol mengabaikan teriakan Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Kris masih dengan di seret-seret oleh Chanyeol kemudian mereka masuk ke kelas 11 IPS 1 yang sudah sepi.

Baekhyun masih setia membuntuti mereka berdua seperti seorang penguntit. Chanyeol dan Kris masuk ke kelas tak lupa menutup pintu kelas dan Baekhyun berdiri di depan pintu kelas sembari menguping percakapan mereka.

"Kenapa kau membelanya ?!" teriak Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terkaget.

"Memang nya kenapa ?" terdengar suara Kris yang seolah santai saja menghadapi Chanyeol yang tengah meledak-ledak.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini? kau sengaja ?" tanya Chanyeol melembut.

"Cih! Sudah ku katakan berhentilah menyukai ku aku masih normal kau tau"

Baekhyun membekap mulutnya matanya mendelik kaget. Jadi selama ini benar bahwa Chanyeol menyukai Kris ?. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba taeyen merasakan sesak yang teramat sangat di dadanya.

"Aku mencintai mu tidak bisakah kau menerima ku sekali saja ?" terdengar ucapan putus asa dari Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah! Aku sudah sangat muak aku tidak pernah menyukai mu atau pun mencintai mu jadi berhentilah mengejar ku!" teriak Kris penuh emosi kemudian terdengar suara langkah besar-besar. Baekhyun yang sadar segera berjalan pergi dari situ dan bersembunyi di balik tikungan lorong kelas.

Brakk

Terdengar suara pintu yang di buka dengan kasar tak lama kemudian Kris berjalan melewati Baekhyun tanpa sadar dengan muka memerah karena emosi.

"Kau"

"C-chanyeol" Baekhyun mendelik kaget karena ketahuan oleh Chanyeol.

"Kau menguping ?" tanya Chanyeol dingin.

"T-tidak" cicit Baekhyun takut

Chanyeol menyambar kerah Baekhyun dan mengangkat nya tinggi-tinggi membuat Baekhyun tersedak dan susah bernafas "Kau senang ? kau senang dia lebih membela mu dari pada aku ? hah ?!" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam.

"Uhuk! lepaskan aku!" Baekhyun menggapai-nggapai tangan Chanyeol, dada nya benar-benar terasa sesak.

"Cih!" Chanyeol melepaskan kerah Baekhyun sehingga membuat Baekhyun jatuh terduduk.

Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol sembari memegangi lehernya "Berhentilah"

"Apa ?"

"Berhentilah menyukai nya"

Chanyeol tersenyum sinis "Siapa kau berani berucap seperti itu pada ku ?"

Baekhyun menunduk kan wajah nya "Aku tau aku bukan siapa-siapa tapi aku mengerti bagaimana rasanya menyukai seseorang yang malah membenci mu"

"Hentikan omong kosong mu" Chanyeol berjalan pergi tetapi Baekhyun menahan kaki nya dengan memegangi nya erat.

"Aku menyukai mu" Baekhyun mendongak kan wajah nya menatap Chanyeol dengan memelas "Berhentilah menyukai nya karena aku menyukai mu"

Chanyeol menatap dingin ke arah Baekhyun "Aku gay kau tau"

"Akan kau buat kau menjadi normal"

BRAK

Nona Jung menggebrak meja Baekhyun setelah melihat Baekhyun yang tengah tidur cantik di mejanya"Apakah tidur mu nyenyak nona Byun ?" tanya nona Jung dengan nada sinis yang sangat kentara.

Baekhyun tampak sedikit tersentak dari tempat duduk nya "ya Chanyeol senpai aku jadilah pacar ku" Baekhyun mengigau sembari mengatupkan kedua tangan nya. Memohon.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Satu kelas tertawa nista termasuk Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang sudah tertawa seperti orang kesurupan sembari menggebrak-nggebrak meja.

"DIAM!" oh nona Jung si singa betina sudah mulai marah rupanya.

Dengan sekali tarikan nona Jung menarik telinga Baekhyun dengan sadis hingga membuat Baekhyun berjengit kaget dan terbangun.

"YAYAYAYA! APA-APA AN KAU HAH?!" Baekhyun yang masih setengah sadar. Antara ada dan tiada. Mencoba menggapai-nggapai tangan nona Jung yang semakin menarik kasar telinga Baekhyun.

"APA-APA AN?! KAU YANG APA-APA AN ? BERANINYA KAU TIDUR DI KELAS SEKARANG BANGUN DARI MIMPI MU DENGAN CHANYEOL MU ITU DAN BERSIHKAN TOILET!"

Baekhyun membulat kan matanya kini kesadaran nya sudah kembali 100 persen. Matanya menatap nona Jung kaget "T-tapi-"

"TIDAK ADA TAPI-TAPI AN ATAU KAU KUBERI NILAI NOL DI RAPOR MU!"

.

.

Sialan

 **TBC**

 **apa ini T^T /pundung di pojokan/? btw makasih yang kmaren dah review bhaks aku lagi pen fast apdet mumpung ada ide.g nah ini spesial buat yang kmaren dah review :'v makasih ya makasih banyak~~~~~~~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-seochann-**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHANYEOL SENPAI!**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _-Seochann-_**

 _ **.**_

* * *

"Hah..." Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar.

Setelah menjalani hukuman hingga bel pulang tiba, Baekhyun segera mengemasi barang nya dan cepat-cepat berjalan ke gerbang bersama Luhan dan Kyungsoo untuk mangkal di sana hanya demi menemui Chanyeol senpai.

Ironis.

"Kau sih pakai acara ketiduran segala mana lagi kau mengigau tentang Chanyeol senpai mu pfttt hahahaha" Luhan tertawa seperti orang gila.

Lagi.

Karena teringat tentang kejadian dimana Baekhyun kepergok mengunjungi dunia mimpinya. Bagaimana tidak kepergok kalau Baekhyun duduk tepat di depan meja guru. Cari mati memang.

Baekhyun melirik Luhan sinis "Diamlah Luhan"

"Sudahlah Baekhyun kan memang bodoh" ucap Kyungsoo santai sembari memakan cilotnya dengan khidmat.

"Ya!" Baekhyun berteriak tak terima "Aku tidak bodoh! Kalian itu mau menemani ku menemui Chanyeol senpai atau membully diriku ?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan wajah memelas persis seperti korban penindasan. Ew.

"Dua-duanya" ucap Kyungsoo dan Luhan bersamaan.

"Hisshhhhhh" Baekhyun menghentak kan kakinya jengkel kemudian dia memfokuskan diri mengamati satu-satu manusia yang beramai-ramai berjalan keluar melewati gerbang untuk pulang menuju habitat nya masing-masing.

"Baek mana ? lama sekali!" Kyungsoo menggerutu sebal.

Oh rupanya cilotnya sudah habis pantas saja dia kembali berkicau ria.

Hmmm

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya "Diamlah Kyung! Aku saja selalu sabar ketika menunggu mu menemui Jongin saat pulang sekolah yang katanya hanya 5 menit malah berakhir berjam-jam"

"Hehehe" Kyungsoo meringis gaje "Mian"

Baekhyun merotasikan bola matanya " Oh! Oh! Itu dia!" Baekhyun menunjuk-nunjuk sosok tiang berjalan -maaf maksud ku seorang siswa laki-laki bername tag Park Chanyeol.

"Mana-mana ?" Luhan melirik kesana kemari mengikuti arah tangan Baekhyun.

"Itu disana!" Baekhyun menunjuk-nunjuk dengan girang "Oh! Aku harus bagaimana ? Haruskah aku berlari kesana atau menunggu nya disini ?"

"Kesana" dan setelah itu Kyungsoo dan Luhan mendorong punggung Baekhyun hingga menyebabkan Baekhyun hampir terjerambab ke aspal.

"Ya! Sialan!" maki Baekhyun sambil bersiap-siap untuk melepas sepatunya dan dilemparkan ke arah kedua sialan teman nya itu yang malah memasang wajah tanpa dosa yang sebenarnya memiliki banyak dosa. Terutama dosa terhdap Baekhyun.

"Kau"

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan nya dari Luhan dan Kyungsoo ke arah suara barusan.

"CHANYEOL SENPAI?!" Baekhyun mendelik kaget mendapati Chanyeol sudah berdiri persis di belakang nya

Chanyeol menepuk jidatnya "Sudah kuduga kau akan ada dimana-mana layaknya virus LGBT"

"Hah ?" Baekhyun memasang wajah bingung ketika mendengar untai an kata asing yang tak pernah di dengar oleh telinga nya "LG LG apa ?"

"LGBT. Lesbian, gay, biseksual dan transgender" jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya "Ya! Itu mana ada virusnya hish yang benar saja"

"Ada" jawab Chanyeol "memang nya yang sedang bicara dengan ku ini apa ? butiran debu?"

"Hishhhh" Baekhyun menghentak kan kakinya "Senpai menyebalkan!"

Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun dengan malas "Kau bahkan 100 kali lebih menyebalkan"

Baekhyun mendelik "Aku tidak menyebalkan kok!" teriak Baekhyun tiba-tiba membuat Chanyeol berjengit kaget "Mmmmmm aku s-sebenarnya mau minta maaf" Baekhyun memainkan jarinya.

"Ha?" Chanyeol memastikan pendengarannya kalau-kalau salah dengar.

"Maafkanakukarenasudahmenggamujanganmarahpadakuakutidakmenyebalkankokjadijangan marahlagiakumenyukaimuannyeong!"

Setelah berucap cepat tanpa tanda baca Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya untuk berpamitan dan berlari dengan muka memerah menujuke arah Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang berdiri di depan gerbang.

Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal "Dia bilang apasih?"

 **-CHANYEOL SENPAI!-**

Sabtu pagi adalah pagi yang membosankan. Karena Baekhyun tidak mengikuti ekskul apapun, Baekhyun hanya berkahir libur di rumah dan menjadi manusia tanpa tujuan dan tak tau arah jalan pul -oke maaf.

Baekhyun menscroll layar Andromax C2 nya "Hmmm sepinya" matanya masih terfokus pada time line bbm nya.

PING!

1 notifikasi bbm masuk.

Baekhyun segera membuka bagian chat di bbm. Dari Wu Kris rupanya.

Hmmmm ada apa gerangan Wu Kris menge-ping Byun Baekhyun ?. Baekhyun segera membuka chatnya dan mengetik kan sederet kalimat.

Byun Baekhyun  
Busy-Senpai

 _Ada apa penghuni galaksi?_

Wu Kris  
available

 _Aku merindukan mu sayang :*_

Ugh Baekhyun merasakan gejolak di perutnya. Matanya menatap malas ke arah layar handphone nya.

Byun Baekhyun  
Busy-Senpai

 _Sayang jidatmu! Berhentilah menggoda ku Wu!_

Wu Kris  
available

 _Hahahahahaha  
Kau itu menggemaskan  
Dan bullyable :v _

Byun Baekhyun  
Busy-Senpai

 _Kau menyebalkan!_

Setelah itu Baekhyun segera keluar dari aplikasi bbm nya. Terlalu lama chattingan dengan tiang listrik bernama Wu Kris bisa membuat mu terkena penyakit darah tinggi. Ugh.

Baekhyun meletak kan handphone nya di atas tempat tidurnya. Dan berjalan keluar kamar untuk menuju ke ruang tengah.

"Nunna!" Taehyung tersenyum sumringah ketika melihat taeyon berjalan mendekat.

Baekhyun menatap adiknya malas tetapi itu tak berlangsung lama matanya langsung mendelik dan berlari mendekati Taehyung kemudian menyambar Kismis kucing kesayangan nya dari pangkuan Taehyung.

"Jangan sentuh Kismis!" matanya mendelik ke arah Taehyung.

Taehyung masih syok dengan kejadian sebelumnya hanya menatap kakaknya yang tengah menggendong Kismis dengan pandangan bingung .

Meong meong~

Baekhyun menatap sayang ke arah Kismis kemudian mencium nya dan mengelusnya dengan penuh kasih sayang "Iya-iya aku tau kau takut dengan dia"

Meong meong~

"Iya aku janji tidak akan membiarkan mu menjadi objek fantasi mesum nya lagi"

Meong meong~

" Iya sayang iya"

Fix nunna nya sudah gila.

Taehyung menatap ngeri ke arah nunna nya. Taehyung rasa dia harus memberi tahukan kejadian ini ke ibunya sebelum kakaknya bertambah parah.

Maka dari itu Taehyung berjalan mengendap-ngendap menuju dapur ketika Baekhyun masih sibuk dengan Kismis di gendongan nya.

"Aku tau kau akan melapor ke ibu" ucap Baekhyun yang berhasil menghentikan pergerakan Taehyung.

Taehyung menelan ludahnya gugup.

Keringat dingin bercucuran di seluruh tubuh nya.

Entah kenapa sejak nunnanya bergaul dengan Kismis, kucing yang di temukan nunna nya di selokan depan sekolahan nya. Nunna nya menjadi 100 kali mengerikan.

"Laporkan saja" ucap Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba sudah berada tepat di belakang Taehyung dan berbisik tepat di telinga nya membat Taehyung merinding ketakutan "ingat DVD JAV mu akan berpindah tangan"

Kemudian Baekhyun mengusak rambut Taehyung dengan sayang "Ingat ya~" Baekhyun berucap dengan nada riang dan tersenyum senang kemudian berjalan kembali ke kamar nya meninggal kan Taehyung yang masih mematung menatap punggung nunnanya.

"D-dia mirip hantu-hantu jepang"

 **-CHANYEOL SENPAI!-**

Wu Kris  
available

 _PING!  
PING!  
PING!  
SAYANG!  
Eih Byun Baekhyun!  
Woi Wu Baekhyun!_

Baekhyun menatap jengkel layar handphone nya. Demi Kismis kucing kesayangan nya. Belahan jiwanya. Eh tidak belahan jiwanya kan Park Chanyeol.

Ugh.

Kenapa Wu Kris suka sekali mengganggu nya sih ? kenapa ? kenapa ?

Hishhh

Baekhyun dengan gerakan secepat kilat segera mengetikan sebuah kalimat dan mengirimkan nya ke Kris.

Byun Baekhyun  
Busy- Senpai

 _Enyah kau Wu!_

Wu Kris  
available

 _Angkat panggilan ku!_

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, tangan nya hendak membalas chat Kris tetapi tiba-tiba sebuah panggilan dari Kris muncul di bagian layar nya.

Light Light Light Light Light Woo Oh Woo Oh  
Light Light Light Light Lightsaber

Ck dasar anak ini memang suka menganggu.

Baekhyun mengangkat panggilan tersebut "Ada apa!" ucap Baekhyun ketus.

"Eih jangan ketus-ketus dengan ku sayang" terdengar suara Kris dari sebrang sana.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya "Ada apa ?"

"Tidak ada hanya ingin mendengar suara merdu mu saja" goda Kris.

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahi Baekhyun "Akan ku tutup!"

"Eih tung-"

Tut tut tut

Baekhyun melempar ponsel nya ke meja nakas. Dasar menyebalkan entah kenapa Kris dari dulu sampai sekarang hobi sekali mengerjai Baekhyun semakin bertambah hari semakin parah menggodanya. Baekhyun jadi suka berfikir dulu ibunya Kris mengidam apa hingga mempunyai anak yang sangat menyebalkan dan menjengkelkan.

Ew mengacalah Baek kau bahkan manusia paling menyebalkan diantara yang paling menyebalkan.

Light Light Light Light Light Woo Oh Woo Oh  
Light Light Light Light Lightsaber

Ponsel nya berdering nyaring lagi dan Baekhyun sudah bisa memprediksi bila itu Wu sialan Kris lagi. Baekhyun mengambil handphone nya dan melihat ke arah layar nya.

Benarkan Kris lagi.

"Mau apa kau ?" tanya Baekhyun setelah mengangkat panggilan dari Kris tentunya.

"Jangan ketus begitulah"

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas nya "Yayayaya apa mau mu ?" tanya Baekhyun melunak.

"Aku memiliki surprise untuk mu"

Baekhyun mengernyitkan "Surprise apa ?"

"Kau akan -Ya! sialan jangan melempar ku dengan botol air mineral!" Baekhyun menjauh kan telinga nya dari handphone nya menghindari teriakan Kris yang memeka kan telinga dan berpotensi merusak gendang telinga Baekhyun.

'Berhentilah bertelephone dan lanjutkan olahraga mu!'

Terdengar suara samar-samar seseorang dari sana membuat Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya . Apakah itu suara ayah nya ? Eih tapi tidak mungkin suara ayah nya seperti itu. Atau sepupunya ? Teman nya ? Ya mungkin sepupu atau teman nya mengingat Kris tidak punya saudara.

"Diamlah! Maaf Baek habis ini kuhubungi lagi sampai jumpa sayang"

Pip

Panggilan terputus begitu saja. Baekhyun menatap datar layar handphone nya "Dia memang suka berbuat apapun se enak jidatnya" gumam Baekhyun

Tok tok tok

Baekhyun berjalan menuju pintu kamar nya dan segera membukanya "Ada apa?"

Taehyung menatap taut-takut ke arah nunna nya "A-anu ibu memanggil mu" setelah itu Taehyung segera berlari menuju kamar nya dan masuk ke kamarnya taklupa juga menutup pintunya rapat-rapat.

Baekhyun hanya mengedik kan bahu melihat tingkah adik nya "Dia aneh"

Lihat orang paling aneh mengatai orang lain aneh. Ck.

Baekhyun berjalan turun ke arah dapur di ikuti Kismis yang selalu mengekor di belakang Baekhyun "Ada apa bu ?"

"Oh kemarilah" ibunya membuat gesture kemarilah.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekat ke arah ibunya "Kenapa ?"

Ibunya menyerahkan nampan berisikan beberapa piring yang di setiap piring nya terdapat banyak makanan dan rata-rata itu kesukaan Baekhyun. Hmm jadi ingin.

Baekhyun menerima nampan tersebut "Untuk apa ini ? Untuk aku kah ? Wah!"

"Tidak!" jawab ibunya membuat Baekhyun memberengut kecewa "Itu untuk tetangga baru kita dia barusan pindah di depan rumah kita persis yang dulu di tinggali oleh nenek Song. Aku dengar anaknya yang tinggal di sana sekarang satu sekolahan dengan mu"

Baekhyun mengernyit kan dahinya "Benarkah ?"

Semoga Chanyeol senpai kalau Chanyeol tinggal di depan rumah kan enak bisa modus setiap harinya menatap wajah nya setiap hari berangkat bersama,pulang bersama. Aaaah senang nya. Batin Baekhyun sembari senyum-senyum gaje.

Baekhyun sudah mulai membayangkan apa saja yang akan dia lakukan bila Chanyeol benar-benar tinggal di depan rumah nya. Dasar.

"Tidak tau makanya kesanalah biar kau tau" setelah itu ibunya kembali berkutat dengan masakan nya.

"Hmmm yasudah aku pergi dulu ya!" Baekhyun segera berjalan keluar rumah untuk menuju ke rumah tetangga nya yang berada tepat di depan rumah nya. Hanya saja terpisah oleh jalan jadi Baekhyun perlu menyebrang dulu untuk sampai kerumah tersebut.

Rumah nya bagus dan besar. Baekhyun belum pernah masuk ke sana. Penghuni sebelum nya adalah nenek Song, seorang nenek-nenek janda yang sangat galak dan hobi mengomel. Baekhyun selalu tidak pernah sudi bila di suruh ibunya untuk berkunjung kerumah nenek tersebut karena Taehyung pernah berkunjung ke rumah nenek tersebut dan berakhir menjadi paranoid selama berminggu-minggu terhadap semua nenek-nenek.

Mengerikan.

Ting tong ting tong

Baekhyun memencet bel rumah tersebut dua kali. Tak lama kemudian pintu tersebut terbuka dan menampilkan penghuni rumah nya yang memakai sepatu Eiger trail runner serta celana pendek abu-abu selutut dan kaos singlet hitam yang terlihat sedikit basah karena keringat dengan poni lepek yang di sisir kebelakang menampak kan jidat nya yang ekhem Baekhyun akui memang sialan sexy.

"KRIS?!" Baekhyun mendelik kaget melihat teman satu spesies di kelas nya. Dan seketika semua fantasi dengan Chanyeol senpai tadi musnah tak bersisa.

Kasihan.

"Hai sayang" Kris mengedipkan sebelah matanya "Apakah ini makanan untuk ku ? Sungguh perhatian sekali"

Baekhyun masih mematung di tempat nya sembari memasang muka tak percaya "K-kenapa kau bisa di sini ? Jadi ini yang kau bilang kejutan ?"

"Iya surprise!" Kris membuat gesture seperti spongebob saat melakukan gerakan 'imajinasi' "Ayo masuklah dulu"

Kris mengambil nampan Baekhyun dan menyeret Baekhyun untuk duduk di sofa ruang tamunya.

"Tunggulah di sini sebentar" setelah menduduk kan Baekhyun di sofa ruang tamu nya Kris segera berjalan masuk ke dalam.

Baekhyun masih mematung.

Wu Kris ? demi kerang laut ajaib kenapa dia yang pindah kesini padahal Baekhyun berharap yang pindah kesini Chanyeol senpai. Ck sungguh hidup memang tidak adil!

"Minumlah" Kris meletak kan segelas minuman di depan Baekhyun. Tanpa basa basi Baekhyun segera menyambar nya dan meminumnya semua sekaligus.

Kris hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Baekhyun "Kau terlihat shock sekali"

Baekhyun menatap Kris "Tentu saja!" ucap nya "Aku tidak menyangka jika ini kau padahal aku berharap yang tinggal di depan rumah ini adalah Chanyeol senpai"

"Apa yang kau maksud adalah aku ?" tiba-tiba sosok laki-laki lain muncul di ruang tamu dengan pakaian yang hampir mirip dengan Kris hanya saja berbeda warna dan tentunya rambut nya juga berbeda. Chanyeol tampak dengan rambut berponi yang lepek basah karena keringat dan singlet nya yang basah keseluruhan hingga menampilkan bentuk otot di tubuh nya yang aduhhai membuat siapa pun tak kuasa melihat nya.

Kris memutar bola matanya dan Baekhyun mendelik.

Lagi.

"CHANYEOL!?" Baekhyun berteriak histeris membuat Chanyeol menepuk jidat nya dan Kris menutupi telinga nya.

.

.

.

Oh my god.

 **TBC**


End file.
